I Think I Love You
by RR Young
Summary: [Chap. 3 Update] Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae berlibur ke Gwangju dan bertemu tiga namja manis. Berusaha mendapatkan tiga namja manis itu, Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae selalu mendapatkan gangguan dari tiga 'nenek sihir'. Lalu?/Bad summary./WonKyu - HaeHyuk - YeWook/ BL. YAOI./Don't Like Don't Read :)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**-RR Young- Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I THINK.. I LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : **WonKyu – HaeHyuk – YeWook.

**Other Cast : **Tiffany, Yuri, and Yoona.

**Genre : **Drama.

**Rated : **T.

**Disclaimer : **Pengennya Kyuhyun punya saya.

**Warning :** YAOI ; OOC ; Typo(s) ; Aneh ; Cerita Pasaran ; Tidak Jelas ; Tidak Bermutu, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**ATTENTION!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Happy Reading—**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei_, liburan kali ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Donghae pada Siwon dan Yesung yang tengah makan _ramyun_ di kantin. "Kemana, _ne_?" Siwon berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Gwangju saja?" usul Yesung. "Gwangju?" tanya Donghae dan Siwon bersamaan. Yesung mengangguk mantap sambil kembali memakan _ramyun_nya. "Aku setuju." ujar Donghae kemudian. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga setuju." Siwon berucap pasrah.

"Lalu, kapan kita akan ke Gwangju?" tanya Siwon. "_Eum_— Bagaimana kalau satu minggu lagi?" tanya Yesung. "Tepat dihari terakhir kita masuk?" Siwon menaikkan alisnya. Yesung mengangguk, "_Wae_?" tanyanya. Siwon menggeleng, "Lalu kalau hari itu, kita mau berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Donghae. "Ya setelah pulang dari kampus, ikan bodoh." jawab Yesung dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

Donghae melirik sinis pada Yesung. "Apa menatapku seperti itu?" kata Yesung. "Jangan memanggilku bodoh, kepala besar bertulang tebal!" seru Donghae kesal. "Kau memang bodoh, ikan cucut tak berotak!" balas Yesung. Siwon hanya menatap mereka datar. "Jangan panggil aku 'cucut' dan aku punya otak, orang aneh!" balas Donghae lagi. Siwon menghela nafas, 'Selalu seperti ini.' batinnya.

"Stop! Donghae, Yesung _Hyung_! Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar barang sehari saja? Aku sampai jengah melihat pertengkaran kalian." kata Siwon menengahi pertengkaran itu saat Yesung hendak membuka mulutnya membalas penghinaan dari Donghae. "Kalau kau jengah, ya jangan dilihat!" seru Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan. Siwon menggeram kesal, "Bagaimana caranya untuk tidak melihat? Kalian saja di depanku! Coba kalau kalian bertengker jauh-jauh dariku! Aku pasti takkan melihatnya!" seru Siwon. Yesung dan Donghae terdiam.

'Siwon terlihat menyeramkan jika marah.' batin Yesung. 'Kuda liar sedang mengamuk!' teriak Donghae dalam hatinya. Siwon mendengus saat ia tak mendengar suara dari dua makhluk (?) itu setelah ia berseru kesal. "Jadi kita ke Gwangju, satu minggu lagi, setelah pulang dari kampus?" tanya Siwon setelah bisa meredam kekesalannya. "Apa _Oppa_? Kalian mau ke Gwangju? Kami ikut, _ne_?" tiba-tiba Tiffany datang bersama Yuri dan Yoona.

"_Aish_! Kau sih, Won. Kalau bicara jangan keras-keras." bisik Yesung pada Siwon yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. "Aku pun tak tahu kalau ada mereka, _Hyung_!" balas Siwon dengan berbisik juga. "Apa? Kalian? Mau ikut? _Andwae_!" kata Donghae. "_Wae_?" keluh Tiffany. "Kalian ini pengganggu. Dan kalian juga selalu ikut kami berlibur kemana-mana, _kan_? Untuk saat ini, kami hanya ingin berlibur tanpa ada gangguan dari kalian." jelas Siwon.

"Tapi kami tak mengganggu, _Oppa_~" kata Yuri setengah merengek. "Heh, kalian muncul di depan kami saja, itu sudah sangat mengganggu." kata yesung ketus. "Kalian jahat, _Oppa_." Yoona berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu kalau kita jahat, masalah untuk kalian?" tanya Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae secara bersamaan. Sontak ketiga _yeoja_ itu mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "_Oppa_, kalian menggelikan." kata Yuri.

"Kalau kita menggelikan, ya jangan dekat-dekat dengan kita." kata Siwon. "_Aish_! _Molla_! Pokoknya aku mau ikut kalian berlibur!" tegas Tiffany. "Jangan pernah mengikuti kami lagi!" bentak Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae bersamaan. "Terserah! Kami akan tetap ikut kalian berlibur!" seru Yuri yakin yang mendapat anggukan dari Tiffany dan Yoona.

_**TRAK!**_

Siwon membanting sumpit yang digunakannya untuk memakan ramyun tadi dan bangun dari duduknya. "Terserah kalian _yeoja_-_yeoja_ centil!" kesal Siwon, lalu pergi dari kantin. Yesung dan Donghae ikut bangun dari duduknya. "_Yeoja_ sombong!" ucap Yesung dan pergi mengikuti Siwon. "_Yeoja_— Bodoh!" seru Donghae yang sempat kehabisan kata-kata, dan kemudian ikut berlalu dari hadapan tiga _yeoja_ itu.

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAN!" _Yah_~ Kalian tahu siapa teriakan yang memekakkan telinga ini, _kan_?

**^I Think.. I Love You^**

_Let's get it on, I'm gonna be your man ya_

_Isoide gotta get up get up_

_The party tonight Junbi alright Now~_

_Tuxedo with my girl my girl_

_Come with me We ain't gon—_

Nada dering ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Donghae yang tadinya sedang tiduran, bangkit dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang sudah berdering cukup lama itu. "_Yeoboseoyo_." Ujar Donghae setelah menjawab telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

'_**Yeoboseo**_**, Hae?'**

"_Ah_, _ne_. Ada apa, Siwon-_ah_?"

'_**Ani**_**. Tadi aku dan Yesung **_**Hyung**_** sudah berunding, kita akan berangkat dua hari setelah liburan dimulai.'**

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa memangnya?"

'**Alasan pertama, kita belum mendapatkan tempat penginapan di Gwangju sana. Alasan kedua, untuk menghindari tiga **_**yeoja**_** yang mirip nenek sihir itu.'**

"_Oh_ begitu. Baiklah. Tapi, kau salah. Mereka tidak mirip dengan nenek sihir. Malah, mereka nenek sihirnya."

'**Haha, kau benar. **_**Ah**_**, sudah dulu. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan **_**Appa**_**ku.'**

"_Ne_."

'_**Annyeong.'**_

"_Annyeong_."

_**KLIK!**_ Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan. "Siapa tahu disana ada _namja_ manis. _Eh_?"

**^I Think.. I Love You^**

"Sudah siap semuanya?" tanya Donghae pada kedua sahabatnya. Kini, mereka ada di rumah keluarga Donghae. "_Ne_, sudah." jawab Yesung, sementara Siwon hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah! _Kajja_!" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju mobil milik keluarganya, diikuti Yesung dan Siwon. Dan mereka pun memulai perjalanan menuju Gwangju.

Satu jam perjalanan, keadaan di dalam mobil sangat sunyi. Yesung yang sedang mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone-nya, Donghae yang berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya itu, dan Siwon yang tidak diketahui sedang apa karena dia duduk di samping supir.

Yesung menghela nafas pelan lalu melepas earphone yang dipakainya. Sedikit melirik ke arah Donghae. "Minhwan _Ahjussi_, Siwon sedang apa?" tanya Yesung. Minhwan –Paman Donghae yang merangkap sebagai supir sementara itu— menengok sebentar ke arah Siwon, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidur, Yesung-_ah_." jawab Minhwan singkat. "Apa? Tidur?" tanya Donghae sambil menyimpan ponselnya. Yesung mengangguk.

Sesaat setelahnya, hanya keheningan yang melanda. Sampai tiba-tiba Yesung dan Donghae saling bertatapan dan saling menyunggingkan seringainya masing-masing. "Pinjam ponselmu, _Hyung_." kata Donghae. Yesung segera memberikan ponselnya pada Donghae dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae selanjutnya. Donghae memperlihatkan sesuatu dari ponsel Yesung, "_Otte_?" tanyanya. "_Hm_?" bingung Yesung yang dijawab anggukan dari Donghae.

"_Ah_, _arasseo_." ucap Yesung sambil sedikit menyeringai. Donghae segera mencondongkan badannya dan memposisikan ponsel Yesung disebelah telinga Siwon yang tengah tertidur. _Hana_.. _Dul_.. _Set_!

"_Agh_! Demi kudeta cinta yang ada di dunia ini!" teriak Siwon kaget karena Donghae yang tadi menyetel lagu bergenre Rock yang memekakkan telinga dengan volume penuh. "Sial! Apa-apaan kalian!" protes Siwon sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdengung, sementara Yesung dan Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kata-kata Siwon tadi. "Apa? Kudeta Cinta? Haha.. Belajar dari mana kata-kata itu kau Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Yesung diselingi tawa.

Siwon mendengus kesal melihat dua sahabat dan Paman Donghae itu tertawa. "Berhenti tertawa!" seru Siwon. Sementara Yesung dan Donghae terus tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya, seakan memberitahu Siwon bahwa 'Kita tak bisa berhenti tertawa.'. "Berhenti tertawa atau ku kirim kalian ke neraka!" suara menggelegar dari Siwon kembali terdengar.

"_Ouh_! Siwon, jangan berteriak! Suaramu membuat mobil ini berguncang!" kata Donghae sambil masih dengan tertawa. "Apa? Neraka? Ku kira kau anak Tuhan, Siwon. Karena kau anak Tuhan, harusnya dua sahabatmu ini kau kirim ke surga bersamamu!" kata Yesung, tawanya sudah agak mereda sekarang. Siwon menatap sinis ke arah dua sahabatnya itu, lalu mendengus keras.

**^I Think.. I Love You^**

Sekitar lima belas menit lagi mungkin mereka akan sampai di Gwangju. Tapi, tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Donghae yang sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil menutup matanya, segera membuka matanya. "Ada apa _Samchon_? Apa sudah sampai?" tanya Donghae sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kita belum sampai." kata paman Donghae lalu keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana _Samchon_?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Minhwan melongokkan kepalanya. "Mogok. Cepat bangunkan teman-temanmu. Bantu _Samchon_ mendorong mobil ini sampai ke bengkel." ujar Minhwan. Donghae menghela nafas pelan. "YESUNG _HYUNG_! SIWON! _IREONA_~!" teriak Donghae sambil mengetuk kaca mobil. Yesung dan Siwon segera terbangun.

"Donghae-_ya_! Bisakah kau membangunkan kami dengan cara yang lebih elit?!" kesal Yesung. "_Halah_~ Elit tidak elit ya sama saja _Hyung_! Cepat bangun! Mobil mogok!" kata Donghae sambil keluar dari mobil. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Yesung dan Siwon keluar dari mobil. "Ini _kan_ hampir sampai Gwangju." kata Siwon. "Ya, dan sayangnya mobil ini mogok. Karena itu, cepat bantu aku mendorongnya." titah Minhwan.

"Apa? Dorong? Mobil?" tanya Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan. "_Ogah_! Lebih baik kami jalan kaki saja daripada mendorong mobil ini." kata mereka bersamaan lagi, kali ini ditambah suara Donghae. "Kalian~" geram Minhwan. "Ya sudah sana jalan kaki saja! Aku mau mencari bantuan warga yang ada disekitar sini." sambungnya. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati _Samchon_~ Kami pergi dulu~!" kata Donghae.

**^I Think.. I Love You^**

"Hei, _Hyung_, kita mau jalan kemana lagi?" tanya Donghae kesal. Pasalnya, sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar tidak tahu jalan. "_Ish_. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudah, kita jalan saja. Siapa tahu, ada orang di sekitar sini." ujar Yesung. "Itu, ada orang." kata Siwon sambil menunjuk seorang _namja_. "_Hee_? Dia sedang apa disitu? Bukankah di depannya itu jurang? Apa jangan-jangan dia hantu?" kata Donghae paranoid. Siwon membulatkan matanya. "_Aish_. Mana ada hantu siang-siang. Kau ini!" kesal Siwon yang agak takut juga. "Bisa saja, _kan_!" kata Donghae. "_Ck_! Dasar penakut. Siwon, cepat tanya padanya!" perintah Yesung.

"Ya sudah biar aku saja yang bertanya. Mana alamatnya?" Donghae memberikan secarik kertas kepada Siwon. Siwon berjalan ke arah _namja_ itu duduk. "Permisi." panggil Siwon sambil menepuk bahu _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu berdiri tanpa membalik badannya. Siwon meneguk ludahnya. 'Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar hantu.' pikirnya. _Namja_ itu berbalik. "_Ne_?" Siwon menghela nafasnya lega. 'Bukan hantu.' batinnya lega. "_Ah_, itu. Aku mau tanya, apa kautahu alamat ini?" tanya Siwon sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia pegang. Akhirnya, setelah mengetahui _namja_ tadi bukan hantu, Yesung dan Donghae mendekati Siwon.

"_Ah_, _ne_. Aku tahu." kata _namja_ itu. "Kalau begitu, bisa antarkan kami?" tanya Siwon. _Namja_ tadi mengangguk, "Mari." ucapnya. Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju penginapan yang sudah mereka sewa tersebut, bersama _namja_ tadi tentunya.

—**TO BE CONTINUE—**

* * *

**A/N :**

Annyeong~!

Begini, biar saya jelaskan.. fanfic "Journey To Get Love" sama "Love Card" kan saya apus.. Bukan apa-apa sih..

Cuma, fanfic "Love Card" mau saya lanjutin dulu sampai selesai, baru saya publish lagi.. Dan fanfic ini pengganti fanfic "Journey To Get Love"..

Masih rada mirip, kan? Nah~ segitu aja penjelasannya .-.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan ff yang ini? Aneh? ember -_-

Dan..

**Mind to ripiu? .-.**

**.**

**.**

**Kecup jauh,**

**RR Young**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**-RR Young- Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I THINK.. I LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : **WonKyu – HaeHyuk – YeWook.

**Other Cast : **Tiffany, Yuri, Yoona and Leeteuk.

**Genre : **Drama.

**Rated : **T.

**Disclaimer : **Pengennya Kyuhyun punya saya.

**Warning :** YAOI ; OOC ; Typo(s) ; Aneh ; Cerita Pasaran ; Tidak Jelas ; Tidak Bermutu, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**ATTENTION!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Happy Reading—**

**.**

**.**

"_Ah_, _ne_. Aku tahu." kata _namja_ itu. "Kalau begitu, bisa antarkan kami?" tanya Siwon. _Namja_ tadi mengangguk, "Mari." ucapnya. Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju penginapan yang sudah mereka sewa tersebut, bersama _namja_ tadi tentunya.

**\('-')/ Chapter 2 \('-')/**

"Ya ampun. Kemana tiga bocah itu? Apa sudah sampai? _Aish_! Seharusnya mereka mengabariku jika sudah sampai. Mana alamatnya dibawa mereka. Aduh~ _Otteokhae_?" gerutu Minhwan dari dalam mobilnya. Ya, ia sudah meminta bantuan warga sekitar untuk mendorong mobil sampai ke bengkel. Lumayan jauh memang, tapi para warga disini memang dasarnya baik, jadi mereka mau membantu Minhwan.

Dan bisa-bisanya ia lupa untuk sekalian menanyakan tempat penginapan yang akan ditempatinya bersama Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae. Minhwan kembali merutuki dirinya yang sudah mulai pikun. "_Hahh_~" Minhwan menghela nafas pelan. Sambil tetap mengendarai mobil, ia melihat dua orang _namja_ yang tengah mengayuh sepeda. Minhwan segera membunyikan klakson mobilnya.

_**TIN! TIN!**_

Minhwan dapat melihat dua namja itu tersentak kaget. Dengan pelan, salah satu _namja_ menoleh ke belakang dan memiringkan kepalanya. Minhwan segera keluar dari mobil. "Permisi, apa kalian tahu dimana tempat penginapan yang ada disini?" tanya Minhwan tanpa basa-basi. Kedua _namja_ itu saling bertatapan. "Tempat penginapan yang ada di daerah ini hanya satu _kan_, Kyu?" tanya _namja_ mungil itu pada _namja_ berambut ikal coklat.

Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya datar, "Sejak kapan tempat penginapan disini bercabang, _Hyung_? Tempat penginapan di daerah ini ya hanya milik Leeteuk _Hyung_." jawab _namja_ yang tadi dipanggil 'Kyu' itu. _Namja_ di depannya hanya tersenyum polos. "Ya, kami tahu _Ahjussi_. _Emm_— Kami antar?" tanya namja mungil itu. Minhwan mengangguk, "Aku akan mengikuti kalian dari belakang." ujar Minhwan yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari dua _namja_ itu.

**.**

**\('-' ) I Think.. I Love You ( '-')/**

**.**

"_Nah_, ini tempatnya." ujar _namja_ yang mengantar Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae menuju tempat penginapan. "_Gomawo_, _eum_—"

"Lee Hyukjae, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk." ujar namja yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu. Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae mengangguk. "_Ne_, _gomawo_ Eunhyuk-_ssi_." ucap Donghae sambil memberikan 'Angel Smile' terbaiknya yang dibalas dengan 'Gummy Smile' milik Eunhyuk. Yesung melihat-lihat tempat penginapan tersebut, lalu mengangguk pelan. 'Bagus, cukup besar, mungkin di dalam ada kolam renangnya.' Batin Yesung.

"Kita— belum mengenalkan diri, _kan_?" tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk pelan. Siwon segera menyikut perut Yesung pelan. "_Ne_? _Ah_, Kim Jongwoon _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung." ujar Yesung yang dibalas anggukan kecil Eunhyuk. "_Emm_— Choi Siwon _imnida_." kata Siwon, Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Lee Donghae _imnida_~! _Namja_ paling tampan di muka bumi ini~!" ucap Donghae semangat sambil tersenyum childish.

"_Nah_, _kaan_." gumam Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan. Memang sudah kebiasaan, jika Donghae memperkenalkan diri, pasti ada tambahan _'Namja paling tampan di muka bumi ini'_ dikalimat selanjutnya. Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara klakson mobil yang membuat keempat _namja_ itu menoleh. "_Nah_~ Itu _Samchon_." gumam Donghae.

Minhwan keluar dari mobilnya. "_Ahjussi_ lama sekali." ucap Yesung dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Minhwan berjalan maju dan segera menjitak kepala Yesung yang membuat Yesung mengaduh kesakitan. "_Samchon_! Jangan menjitak kepala Yesung _Hyung_! Nanti kepala besarnya bertambah besar!" seru Donghae sambil melindungi kepala Yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Ish_! Apa-apaan kau!" Yesung segera menepis tangan Donghae yang berada di atas kepalanya. "Hei, sudahlah. Kalian tidak malu dilihat orang?" Siwon berkata sambil melirik Eunhyuk dan dua _namja_ yang datang bersama Minhwan tadi. Donghae segera diam, tak berkata dan tak berbuat apa-apa lagi. "Untuk yang tadi, _gomawo_—"

"Kim Ryeowook." ujar namja mungil tadi pada Minhwan yang terlihat agak bingung saat mengucapkan terima kasih. Minhwan mengangguk, lalu pandangannya beralih pada _namja_ lain yang ikut mengantarnya. "Park Kyuhyun." ucap namja berambut ikal itu. "_Ne_, _gomawo_ Ryeowook-_ssi_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." ujar Minhwan. Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Lalu— pemiliknya mana?" tanya Yesung. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan dengan pelan, Ryeowook menyikut lengan Kyuhyun. "_Ne_, _chankkanman_." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada malas. Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju rumah tepat disebelah penginapan itu. "Apa keluarganya pemilik penginapan ini?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk. "_Ne_, _Hyung_nya pemilik penginapan ini." jawab Eunhyuk.

Yesung, Siwon, dan Minhwan mengangguk pelan. Eunhyuk sedikit melirik ke arah Donghae yang tengah memainkan ujung bajunya seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi oleh orang tuanya. Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan yang membuat Ryeowook menatap bingung ke arahnya, serta Yesung dan Siwon yang langsung mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk. "Hae? _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Sontak Donghae mendongak dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Gwaenchana_? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Donghae menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya dengan bingung. Eunhyuk tersenyum geli, Ryeowook ikut tersenyum geli, Yesung yang masih menatapnya dengan khawatir, Siwon yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Minhwan yang tengah menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku keponakannya itu.

"Kau seperti anak tersesat yang sedang mencari ibunya, Hae." ujar Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tertawa, sedangkan Minhwan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar childish." gumam Minhwan. Donghae merengut kesal. "Enak saja, memangnya aku anak kecil apa?" kesal Donghae. "Sifat anak kecil terperangkap dalam tubuhmu, Hae-_ya_." kata Minhwan membuat Donghae memicingkan matanya ke arah Pamannya itu.

"_Ehm_, _Annyeong haseyo_~!" sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Secara bersamaan, keenam namja itu menoleh ke asal suara. "_Ne_, _annyeong haseyo_~" balas Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, dan Minhwan. "Teukie _Hyung_, Kyuhyunie mana?" tanya Eunhyuk. Yang ditanya menoleh, "Didalam. Masuk saja Hyukie, Wookie." ujarnya kalem. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu sedikit membungkuk kepada empat _namja_ yang baru ditemui mereka itu dan segera pergi.

"_Ah_, apa Anda pemilik penginapan ini?" tanya Minhwan. "_Ne_, Park Jungsoo _imnida_. Tapi biasa dipanggil Leeteuk." ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. Dan itu berlanjut ke sebuah percakapan yang panjang.

**.**

**\('-' ) I Think.. I Love You ( '-')/**

**.**

"Kyuhyunie~! _Eodiseoyo_?" Eunhyuk berkata setengah berteriak. "Berhenti berteriak Hyuk _Hyung_! Aku di kamar." teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Padahal dia sendiri juga berteriak. Malah lebih keras dariku." gerutu Eunhyuk. "Sudahlah Hyukie _Hyung_~ _Kajja_ kita ke kamar Kyuhyun~" kata Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Dan yang mereka dapati saat mereka memasuki kamar Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk diranjang sambil memainkan psp-nya. Eunhyuk segera mendudukkan diri disebelah kanan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook disebelah kirinya. "Hyuk _Hyung_." panggil Ryeowook yang hanya dijawab gumaman dari Eunhyuk. "Kenapa tadi kau bisa bersama tiga _namja_ itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Oh_, itu. Tadi mereka tanya alamat padaku. Ternyata tanya penginapan milik Leeteuk _Hyung_." jawab Eunhyuk seadanya. "Kau pasti duduk didekat jurang lagi, _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan masih fokus pada psp-nya. Eunhyuk meringis kecil, "_Ne_." jawabnya singkat. "Dasar Hyuk _Hyung_. Kau tidak ingat kejadian dulu? Semua warga berbondong-bondong menghampirimu mengira kau akan bunuh diri dan mencegahmu agar tak bunuh diri—"

"Lalu kau berkata dengan polosnya, _'Aku tak akan bunuh diri Ahjumma, Ahjussi. Aku masih sayang dengan Choco, lagipula nanti kalau aku bunuh diri, kalian tak bisa melihat wajah manisku lagi.'_." Kyuhyun melanjutkan –memotong lebih tepatnya— perkataan Ryeowook sambil tetap bermain game. Eunhyuk tertawa mengingat hal itu, "Habis aku sudah biasa disana. Disana sejuk." kata Eunhyuk.

"Iya sejuk, saking sejuknya bisa-bisa kau langsung terjun ke jurang karena asyik menikmati kesejukannya." kata Kyuhyun. "Tidak nyambung, Kyu." kata Eunhyuk sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "_Ck_. Kalian. _Eh_, Kyu." panggil Ryeowook. "_Hm_." Sahut Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu tidak, ta—"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun menyela perkataan Ryeowook yang membuat _namja_ mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Ish_~ Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara." kesal Ryeowook. "Ya, ya. Cepat." ucap Kyuhyun singkat. "Tadi _namja_ yang.. yang.. yang tampan itu memperhatikanmu terus, _lho_." kata Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung. "Yang tampan? Semua _namja_ tadi tampan Wookie." kata Eunhyuk.

"Yang punya lesung pipi itu.. Yang bibirnya tipis." kata Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba membuat sebuah suara dari psp Kyuhyun. Game over. Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. "Kau memperhatikannya terlalu detail, _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun. "Dan kau membuat game-ku menjadi game over." sambung Kyuhyun.

**.**

**\('-' ) I Think.. I Love You ( '-')/**

**.**

"_Aaah_~ Aku suka tempat ini!" kata Donghae sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah penginapan itu. "Sekaligus _namja_ yang mengantarkan kita tadi." kata Yesung sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae. "_Mwo_? Maksudmu _Hyung_?" bingung Donghae. "_Ck_, memangnya aku tak tahu jika kau sedari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan _namja_ bernama Eunhyuk itu? _Hm_?" goda Yesung.

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau mengada-ada, _Hyung_." kata Donghae. Yesung tertawa pelan, lalu menyentil kepala belakang Donghae, "Bodoh!" katanya. Donghae menoleh ke arah Yesung sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya yang menjadi korban Yesung tadi. "Aku tidak bodoh. Kau yang bodoh, _Hyung_. Kau kira aku tak tahu jika kau juga memperhatikan _namja_ mungil itu? _Hah_?" kata Donghae.

"_M_-_mwo_? _Aish_! Kau berisik, Hae!" sekarang Yesung yang kesal. "Ya, ya, ya. Sesama bodoh jangan saling menghina." kata Siwon yang tiba-tiba datang membawa jus jeruk untuk mereka bertiga. "Kau juga bodoh Siwon! Kau kira aku tak tahu jika kau juga memperhatikan _namja_ berambut ikal itu?!" Yesung dan Donghae, satu suara.

"_Uhuk_! _Uhuk_! _M_-_mwo_?" yang membuat Siwon tersedak jusnya.

**.**

—**To Be Continue—**

**.**

**A/N :**

Annyeonghaseyo~!

Gimana dengan lanjutannya? -_-

Sebenernya udah mau update Sabtu kemarin .-. tapi, salahkan saja modem anti ddangkoma (lelet) ini -_-

ga mau banyak omong .-.

Thanks to :

**WonKyuPet, PandaMYP, Chen Clouds, **vira**, **meotmeot**, **evil kyu**, **Guest**.**

Maap ga sempet bales reviewnya .-.

**.**

**Mind to ripiu again?**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**RR Young.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**-RR Young- Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I THINK.. I LOVE YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : **WonKyu – HaeHyuk – YeWook.

**Other Cast : **Tiffany, Yuri, Yoona and Leeteuk.

**Genre : **Drama.

**Rated : **T.

**Disclaimer : **Pengennya Kyuhyun punya saya.

**Warning :** YAOI ; OOC ; Typo(s) ; Aneh ; Cerita Pasaran ; Tidak Jelas ; Tidak Bermutu, dan lain-lain.

**.**

**.**

**ATTENTION!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Happy Reading—**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, ya, ya. Sesama bodoh jangan saling menghina," kata Siwon yang tiba-tiba datang membawa jus jeruk untuk mereka bertiga. "Kau juga bodoh Siwon! Kau kira aku tak tahu jika kau juga memperhatikan _namja_ berambut ikal itu?!" Yesung dan Donghae, satu suara.

"_Uhuk_! _Uhuk_! _M_-_mwo_?" yang membuat Siwon tersedak jusnya.

**\('-')/ Chapter 3 \('-')/**

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan, "Bodoh!" ujarnya sambil menoyor kepala Siwon membuat dirinya berdecak kesal. Donghae ikut menoyor kepala Siwon, "Dengar! Kau pun bodoh!" kata Donghae. "Dasar! Beraninya keroyokan!" kesalnya sambil kembali meminum jusnya. Yesung berdecih pelan, lalu mengambil salah satu gelas jus yang ada di meja.

"Tapi.. Mereka bertiga kalau dilihat-lihat memang cute sih," kata Siwon pelan yang sontak membuat Yesung tersedak. Siwon melirik Yesung pelan, "_Wae_ _Hyung_?" tanyanya meremehkan. Yesung menoleh dan mendelik kesal padanya. "Tapi memang benar! Mereka bertiga memang cute, apalagi..,"

"Eunhyuk!" Yesung dan Siwon berkata dalam satu suara. Donghae meringis kecil, "Iya, Eunhyuk memang paling cute, aku tahu itu," katanya kalem. Yesung dan Siwon menatapnya sinis. "Ryeowook-KU lebih cute," seru Yesung tidak terima. "Eh? Tidak! Kyuhyun-KU yang paling cute!" Siwon ikut berseru.

Dan.. biarkanlah sejenak mereka bertengkar mendapatkan gelar 'cute' untuk para target mereka.

**.**

**\('-' I Think.. I Love You '-')/**

**.**

"Kau juga menyukai Siwon kan, Kyu?" goda Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Sok tahu," katanya singkat. Eunhyuk mencibir, "Kalau kau tak menyukainya, game-mu tak akan jadi game over Kyu," kata Eunhyuk. "Apa hubungannya dengan game?" ketus Kyuhyun. Andai saja Kyuhyun ini bukan sahabatnya, pasti sudah ia telan bulat-bulat, begitu pikir Eunhyuk.

"Jelas saja berhubungan. Kau itu kalau sudah main game pasti tidak mau diganggu dan akan serius sekali. Sekalipun ada gempa bumi, kau pasti tak akan peduli. Jadi, jika hanya dengan perkataan Ryeowook tentang namja bernama.. Siwon itu—"

"Stop! Kau terlalu banyak bicara _Hyung_. Telingaku jadi panas mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu darimu itu," ketus Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya, telingamu itu akan panas kalau dibacakan ayat kursi olehku," kata Eunhyuk datar. "Memangnya aku setan apa?" protes Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Kau iblis," ujar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan membuat Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"KYU!" panggil seseorang. Kyuhyun segera turun dari ranjangnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tanpa kata. "Wah~ Dia marah sungguhan," gumam Eunhyuk setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. "Ayo kita susul, _Hyung_!" ajak Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mereka mulai meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Besok kau punya tugas untuk mengajak _namja_-_namja_ tadi untuk berkeliling di daerah ini. Ajak saja Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook," kata Leeteuk. "_Namja_ yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak berminat. "Itu.. _namja_ yang menyewa tempat penginapan kita," jelas Leeteuk.

"Ck! Kenapa harus aku sih _Hyung_? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Leeteuk menghela nafas. "_Hyung_ ada urusan, Kyu~ Jangan begitu, mereka juga tamu kita," kata Leeteuk. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ada apa Teukie _Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menoleh, "Ah, Hyukie, Wookie. Itu, kau mau tidak menemani Kyuhyun untuk berkeliling dengan _namja_-_namja_ tadi?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi. "_Namja_ yang menyewa tempat penginapan milik _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kalau Kyuhyunie mau sih kami mau-mau saja _Hyung_. Benar tidak Wookie?" kata Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mengangguk, "Nah, Kyuhyunie~ Hyukie dan Wookie saja mau. Kau mau kan?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun hanya melengos dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"KYU!" panggil Leeteuk. "Ya, ya, ya!" jawab Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya itu, "Kenapa bocah itu?" tanya Leeteuk. "Mungkin sedang PMS _Hyung_, dia sensitive sekali. Hanya kami sebut 'Iblis' saja dia langsung marah," kata Eunhyuk. "Kau kira Kyuhyun _yeoja_!" kata Leeteuk sambil memukul kepala Eunhyuk pelan, tapi tertawa setelahnya.

"Oh, ya. Besok jam berapa _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook. "Jam sembilan saja," kata Leeteuk yang diangguki oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Ya sudah, _Hyung_ pergi dulu. Ada urusan sebentar. Kalian temani saja Kyuhyun," ujar Leeteuk. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook segera mengangguk.

**.**

**._. I Think.. I Love You ._.**

**.**

"Yah! Kenapa jusnya hanya tiga gelas?! Kalian tidak membuatkannya untukku?" kesal Minhwan. Siwon menoleh dengan wajah malas, "Bisa buat sendiri kan, _Ahjussi_?" tanya Siwon. "Kurang ajar, kau!" gumam Minhwan, tapi tetap berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Tak berapa lama, Minhwan kembali dengan membawa segelas jus yang sama dengan Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae. "Oh, ya. Besok kalian akan jalan-jalan berkeliling daerah ini ditemani oleh tiga _namja_ tadi," kata Minhwan sambil duduk di samping Siwon.

"_Nugu_?!" tanya Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae bersamaan secara tiba-tiba membuat Minhwan yang sedang meminum jusnya, tersedak. "Aish! Kalian! Tiga _namja_ tadi! Satu namja yang bersama kalian dan dua _namja_ yang mengantarku!" kata Minhwan dengan kesal.

Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae saling bertatapan dan sesaat kemudian—

"YEAH! RYEOWOOK!"

"KYUHYUN!"

"EUNHYUK!"

—mereka berteriak bersama-sama yang membuat Minhwan kembali tersedak. Poor Ahjussi~

**.**

"Ada yang memanggil kita, Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, _Hyung_. Sepertinya iya, tapi siapa?" ucap Ryeowook. "Aku juga merasa ada yang memanggil. Tapi— sudahlah! Ayo, ke kamar Kyuhyun!" kata Eunhyuk yang diangguki oleh Ryeowook.

"Kyu~ Kau marah pada kami?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun yang kembali bermain psp-nya. Kyuhyun tak menyahut, jari-jarinya masih lincah menekan tombol psp-nya tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu~" panggil Ryeowook. "Berisik," desis Kyuhyun kesal. "Kyu, kalau kau tidak marah lagi pada kami, aku akan membelikan es krim kesukaanmu," kata Eunhyuk. Seketika Kyuhyun menekan tombol pause, "Dua cup jumbo," kata Kyuhyun datar.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, lalu bertatapan dengan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang, "_Kajja_!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Pesan dua cup jumbo rasa vanilla dan coklat, dan dua cup sedang rasa strawberry dan vanilla," kata Eunhyuk pada pelayan yang ada di kedai es krim langganan mereka. Sang pelayan tersenyum ramah, "_Ne_, mohon ditunggu sebentar," ujarnya. Eunhyuk mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tengah bergosip.

"Kalian sedang menggosipi apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mendudukkan dirinya. "Enak saja menggosip, memang kami ibu-ibu arisan, apa?!" kesal Ryeowook. Eunhyuk hanya memasang cengirannya, "Lalu kalau bukan menggosip apa? Kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah, diam saja kau _Hyung_. Es krimnya sudah datang," kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik seorang pelayan yang membawakan es krim pesanan mereka. "Silahkan. Es krim yang manis untuk orang-orang yang manis juga," kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan tiga _namja_ ini. Berlama-lama menit kemudian..

"Kyu, kau yakin mau menghabiskan dua cup jumbo ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang akan menyuapkan es krimnya menoleh pada Eunhyuk, "Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk segera mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, Tidak! Sudah, kau lanjutkan saja makanmu," kata Eunhyuk. Giliran Ryeowook yang menatap Eunhyuk. "Ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Siapa yang akan membayar ini semua?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melirik es krim yang mereka pesan.

Eunhyuk segera meraba saku belakang celananya. "Aku tak bawa dompet Wookie," kata Eunhyuk memasang wajah polosnya. Ryeowook menepuk dahinya, "Lalu siapa yang bayar?" tanya Ryeowook. "Aku tak mau membayar. Kan tadi Hyuk _Hyung_ bilang akan membelikanku es krim. Jadi aku tak mungkin membayar karena aku dibelikan," kata Kyuhyun santai sambil memakan es krimnya yang kedua.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu beralih menatap Ryeowook dengan monkey eyes nya. Ryeowook ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Arraseo_, _arraseo_. Aku yang bayar, puas?!" kesal Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan semangat, "_Gomawo_ Wookie," kata Eunhyuk yang dijawab dengusan dari Ryeowook.

"Habis!" kata Kyuhyun beberapa lama kemudian. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook segera menoleh, "Wah~ Selera makanmu tinggi ya Kyu. Apalagi kalau es krim. Pantas saja kau sekarang terlihat lebih gendut dari biasanya," kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menatap sinis pada Ryeowook, "Enak saja! Aku tak gendut! Hanya lebih berisi saja!" katanya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, "Kata-kata 'lebih berisi' itu sama dengan bahasa sopan dari 'gendut', Kyuhyunie~" kata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mendengus, "Terserah! Ayo pulang!" kata Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga pun segera berdiri dan pergi dari kedai es krim itu. Dengan Ryeowook yang membayar pesanan mereka.

**.**

**('-')9 I Think.. I Love You ('-')9**

**.**

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Dia datang bersama Ryeowook. Tak berapa lama, pintu rumah terbuka menampakkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menguap dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya, "_Nuguya_?" tanyanya. "Kyu~ Kumpulkan dulu nyawamu!" kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Oh, Eunhyuk _Hyung_, Ryeowook _Hyung_. Ada apa kalian datang kemari? Perasaan aku tidak punya hutang pada kalian," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang tidak punya hutang pada kami, tapi kau punya hutang pada Leeteuk _Hyung_. Ini sudah jam setengah sembilan dan kau belum mandi. Kita akan mengajak tiga _namja_ kemarin itu berkeliling di daerah ini kan?" ujar Eunhyuk.

Loading..

1

2

3

Connect!

"Waduh! Iya ya! Kepalaku bisa dipenggal oleh malaikat itu nanti!" kata Kyuhyun panik. "Kau berlebihan, Kyu! Sudah, daripada kau panik seperti itu, lebih baik kau cepat pergi mandi!" suruh Ryeowook. "Aish! _Arraseo_, _arraseo_," kata Kyuhyun cepat lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook di depan pintu.

"Yah! Bocah itu! Malah meninggalkan kita," gerutu Ryeowook. "Biarlah," kata Eunhyuk. "KYU! KAMI MASUK YA!" sambung Eunhyuk. "TERSERAH _HYUNG_! KALIAN MAU MENUNGGUKU DI LUAR JUGA TAK APA!" balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak juga.

"Dasar iblis! Ayo masuk Wookie," kesal Eunhyuk lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"Kalian rapi sekali. Mau kemana?" tanya Minhwan saat melihat Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Yesung menoleh dengan tatapan datar, "Siapa kemarin yang bilang kalau kami akan diajak berkeliling daerah ini oleh tiga namja kemarin?" tanyanya.

Minhwan berpikir sebentar, "Oh iya, aku lupa!" kata Minhwan sambil menepuk dahinya. "Maklum," ujar Yesung. "Sudah tua," sambung Siwon. "Jadi sudah mulai pikun," sambung Donghae lagi.

"Kalian~" geram Minhwan. "Pagi-pagi sudah membu—"

**TING TONG!**

"Sudah dulu ya, _Ahjussi_. Kalau mau marah, lanjut nanti saja," kata Siwon. Mereka bertiga segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Minhwan untuk membuka pintu.

**CKLEK!**

"_Annyeonghaseyo_!" sapa Eunhyuk ketika pintu sudah dibuka oleh Donghae. "_Annyeonghaseyo_!" balas Donghae menyapa Eunhyuk. "Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Yesung. "Eoh? Ah, ne. Kajja!" jawab Ryeowook.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan. Sejenak hanya keheningan yang melanda, hingga Siwon membuka suara. "Ehm.. Ngomong-ngomong, umur kalian berapa?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menoleh, "28 tahun," jawabnya.

"27 tahun," —Ryeowook.

"26 tahun," —Kyuhyun.

"Kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Aku 30 tahun, Siwon dan Donghae 28 tahun," jawab Yesung mewakili teman-temannya. "Tua. Ups!" kata Kyuhyun lalu menutup mulutnya. Eunhyuk segera menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, "Sopanlah sedikit!" tegur Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Aku kan hanya bercanda!" bela Kyuhyun. Yesung tertawa kecil, "Tak apa. Aku memang sudah tua, tapi masih cute," kata Yesung percaya diri. "Kau terlalu percaya diri Hyung!" kata Donghae.

"Eh? Aku kan bilang tua bukan untukmu.. ehm..,"

"Yesung," kata Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun bingung saat akan menyebutkan namanya.

"Yah, itulah. Aku bilang tua itu untuk dia!" kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik Siwon. "Hah? _Nugu_? Siwon?" tanya Yesung kaget. Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya, si— siapa namanya? Bawon? Ah, iya Siwon. Itulah!" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon menganga tidak percaya.

'Demi pakaian dalam pink Minhwan _Ahjussi_! Kenapa targetku mengataiku tua, aku masih muda. Hiks!' batin Siwon merana. Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon, "Yang tabah Siwon-_ah_!" kata Donghae. "Aku turut berduka cita," kata Yesung dengan wajah sedih.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tertawa di sela-sela perkataannya. "Sahabat kami berduka, kami juga ikut sedih," ujar Yesung yang membuat Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun tertawa. Siwon menatap datar Yesung dan Donghae, lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Sabar.. Sabar," gumam Siwon yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

"_Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah mereka tertawa. Raut mukanya berubah serius, "Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook. Eunhyuk memandang ke sekelilingnya, "Oh tidak!" kata Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Es krim~" rengek Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memandang Ryeowook seakan mengatakan 'Aku sudah tau itu akan terjadi! Lihat sekelilingmu!'. Ryeowook melihat sekeliling. Kedai es krim langganan mereka. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai sini.

"Oh es krim. Tapi bukannya kemarin kau sudah menghabiskan dua cup jumbo?" tanya Ryeowook. "Wow, dua cup," gumam Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Beginilah Kyuhyun kalau ada maunya. Bertingkah imut di depan orang.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita ke kedai es krim itu saja dulu," ujar Siwon. "Kau yang traktir!" suruh Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan. Siwon menghela nafas, tapi mengangguk menyetujui. "Yeay! _Gomawo_ muka tua!" seru Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menghela nafas, tapi tersenyum setelahnya.

Mereka berenam pun berjalan menuju kedai es krim tersebut. "Selamat siang!" sapa seorang pelayan kepada mereka setelah pintu terbuka. Keenam namja itu tersenyum mendengar sapaan dari sang pelayan. "Wah~ Kalian datang lagi! Siapa yang kalian bawa? Kekasih kalian ya?" tanya sang pemilik kedai es krim itu saat keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Yah! _Ahjussi_! Tentu saja bukan! Mereka ini bodyguard kami," kata Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun!" pekik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tertahan. "Eh, bukan _Ahjussi_, mereka hanya sedang berlibur kemari," ujar Eunhyuk. "Dan kalian disuruh Jungsoo untuk mengajak mereka berkeliling?" tebak namja paruh baya yang dipanggil ahjussi itu. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ya sudahlah, pilih es krim yang kalian suka!" kata ahjussi itu.

"_Oppa_?" suara tiga yeoja terdengar. Sontak enam namja itu menoleh yang sesaat kemudian membuat Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Yesung _Oppa_!"

"Siwon _Oppa_!"

"Donghae _Oppa_!"

Oh, tidak! Tidak! 'Mati aku!' umpat mereka dalam hati.

Tiga nenek sihir itu..

—**TO BE CONTINUE—**

* * *

Annyeong~! Er back :P Lama ya? Maaf deh.. Banyak tugas di sekolah .-.

...

**Yurako Koizumi **: ini udah update sunbae :3 silahkan :)

**sweetyhaehyuk : **err, saya bingung sunbae .-. ne, ini udah lanjut dan udah panjang kan?

**vira** : Kyu emang dingin :3 tapi entah kenapa ya itu selalu laku .-.

**evil kyu **: hihi :D entahlah tu si Kyu :3 ne, saya pun penasaran .-. ini udah lanjut kaka :3

**meotmeot **: iya tuh hyukie -" main kok di pinggiran jurang -_- *woy! kan elu yang buat ceritanya!*

**anin arlunerz **: ini udah panjangan kan? .-.

**LeeKim **: ne mian, ini udah panjang belum? wiih, pertanyaannya banyak bgt.. bingung saya -" haehyuk ya? diusahakan!^^

...

Sekalian mau ngucapin Happy WonKyu Day! *telat* Juga Happy Birthday buat abang ikan dari Mokpo yang paling ketjeh^^ ini yang ulang tahun Donghae Oppa kenapa yang nge-tweet malah Eunhyuk Oppa terus ya? .-.

Weh, ya sudahlah.. saya kebanyakan cincong disini -"

**Mind to review? No? It's okay!**

**.**

**Salam,**

**RR Young**


End file.
